


Dreidle

by DanaKMulderScully (mulder_itsme)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: A/U, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Drama, F/M, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, WWII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulder_itsme/pseuds/DanaKMulderScully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He watched her at the lines. He watched her cold blue eyes from the background. Her eyes, ice blue. She was a regular at her father's shop. Once, she had mused and wondered around the small clay spinners in their shop, at the chandeliers with many candles, and the golden star patches worn at their shoulders..." One Shot. A/U.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreidle

**Author's Note:**

> So after being prompted on tumblr, I decided to finish and post here as well.
> 
> Prompt: 'Write an alternate meeting between Mulder and Scully, any year you wish.'

He watched her at the lines. He watched her cold blue eyes from the background. Her eyes, ice blue. She was a regular at her father's shop. Once, she had mused and wondered around the small clay spinners in their shop, at the chandeliers with many candles, and the golden star patches worn at their shoulders.

She saw the boy with hazel eyes from across the counter. She smiled innocently and he automatically hid adverting his gaze. She saw how he carried one of the small clay toys in his hands and made her way to him without question. She asked him about the clay spinners , the candles and the stars, to which he shyly replied were actually dreidels, a Hanukkah chandelier and the star of David in that same order.

Her curiosity was fascinating. She sweetly asked the boy to teach her how to play, pointing to the dreidel in his hands. He explained to her what the symbols meant, and shared half of his chocolate coins, Hanukkah gelt as he called it, with her to play. Her red curls bounced in joy as she would giggle every time she'd spin the dreidel and earn more of the coins. He smiled watching her. Why did his father tell him the brown shirts were not to mess with?

He had only asked this to himself not a second before, when her father whisked her off the floor. "Dana…what did I tell you?!", his voice strong and serious. Her face frowned in confusion. The man looked straight the hazel eyed boy, as his own father walked over to him, "Sorry, sir. My apologies. They are just children…"

The man only looked to the boy and back at the man. He took the purchase he had made and left with his daughter in tow. She still held the small dreidel in her hands and safely tucked it in her pocket, as she looked back to the boy with hazel eyes. She gave a small wave goodbye to him, her face tucked in her father's shoulder…

Of course, this was all when she was a girl. Before she understood. Before she knew why her father had acted so harshly to her new found friend…but she knew those eyes. She had seen them before, and many times later as she walked down the street, as she passed that same shop years later.

"Your name, sir.", she heard an officer, much like her father, ask him.

"Mulder."

He watched as the officer wrote into a list, sorting him into god knows which train that would take him far off to the ghettos. Away from the neighboring streets. Away from the shop she visited against her father's wishes during the week. Away from his strong hands and engrossing gaze…

Without a thought, she made her way through the crowd towards him. She stopped him dead at his tracks standing right in front of him. She looked straight into his eyes, wanting to say everything, anything…but not being able to. He silently pleaded for her retreat with his eyes. There were many others watching. It wasn't like their midnight trysts at the back of his father's shop…

"Scully…please…", he barely even moved his lips as he beseeched her imperatively.

She reached out her hand to his and let a small object fall into his palm. He quickly looked at the small sparking gold cross. The same one she wore around her small neck.

"I'll find you…I promise.", he whispers inaudible to neighboring ears, but to his own.

He was beckoned by the guards to proceed in the line as she stepped back watching him leave.

"Miss Scully…?", the voice of her governess rang at the back of her mind restoring all the other noises around her. "Miss, we need to get back home for supper. We shouldn't be seen in this part of town…and with the Jewish folk…Miss, what would your father say if he knew? Please, Miss, let us go."

She reached into her pocket…the small clay dreidel from years ago still with her.

She reluctantly turned and followed her back home. She had to find him and she would.


End file.
